1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a catalyst component for addition polymerization, a catalyst for addition polymerization using the catalyst component, and a process for producing an addition polymer using the catalyst.
2. Description of Related Arts
Since olefin polymers such as polypropylene and polyethylene are excellent in mechanical properties and chemical resistance, and excellent in balance between those properties and economical efficiency, they have been widely used for various fields such as a packaging field. These olefin polymers have been conventionally produced by polymerizing an olefin using a conventional type solid catalyst (multi-site catalyst) which combines a solid catalyst component obtained by using a metal compound of Group IV such as titanium trichloride or titanium tetrachloride, with a metal compound of the Group 13 represented by an organoaluminum compound.
But, as a catalyst providing addition polymers having less in stickiness and more excellent in strength than those produced by the conventional catalyst, a so-called single site catalyst prepared by combining a catalyst component such as a metallocen complex or half metallocen complex with a co-catalyst component for activation such as an aluminoxane,and tri(n-butyl)ammonium tetrakis(pentafluorophenyl)borate, was proposed and with respect to the single site catalyst, improvements for using it in an industrial scale have been studied(e.g. JP 58-19309 A, U.S. Pat. No. 5,621,126, U.S. Pat. No. 5,153,157).
Further, recently, a compound prepared by contacting diethylzinc, pentafluorophenol and water, is developed as a co-catalyst component for activation, and a catalyst prepared by contacting said co-catalyst component with the metallocen complex or half metallocen complex, are proposed as a high activity catalyst(e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 6,586,356).